Dive Man: Attack of the Cyber Pirates
Dive Man: Attack of the Cyber Pirates is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Dive Man. In this, Dive Man is on the trail of the Cyber Pirates, a group of robotic pirates which serves as the game's "Robot Masters" (and are based on Dive Man's dislike of Pirate Man). The Cyber Pirates are controlled and powered by the Evil Energy. Dive Man starts out with his Dive Missiles, and is given information by Dr. Marianis, the scientist who rebuilt him (and cured his motion sickness). Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Navy Scientist Dr. Marianis (male, mid 30's) repairs Dive Man.} Text A scientist for the navy, Dr. Marianis, repairs Dive Man and reprograms him for good, rather than evil. {Dive Man awakens.} {Dive Man sits up.} Dive Man: Where am I? Dr. Marianis: Welcome back, Dive Man. I am Dr. Marianis. I rebuilt you and reprogrammed you for our side, and even cured your motion sickness. Since both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily are long gone, and Mega Man has gone back to being Rock, scientists around the world are rebuilding past Robot Masters and reprogramming them for good. And our navy could sure use a robot of your prowess. {Dive Man saves some sailors stranded at sea.} Text It wasn't long until Dive Man's skills were needed. Some stranded sailors told Dive Man upon their rescue that some robotic pirates called the Cyber Pirates attacked them, and they had been seen with a strange purple glow. Dive Man: Rock told me of it from his Mega Man days--that's the Evil Energy! Leave it to me, sailors! I shall deal with them! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Undersea Skirmish (a nod to Dive Man's stage in Mega Man 4 (NES)) Boss: Evil Energy Moby (the whale mini-boss) Stage Select (the Cyber Pirates) * Capt. Scorch {Heat element boss} ** Weapon: Burn Cannon (shoots large fiery cannonballs) ** Weakness: Tommy Freezer * Capt. Frostbite {Cold element boss} ** Weapon: Tommy Freezer (a rapid fire ice gun) ** Weakness: Luminous Beacon * Capt. Terracer {Dirt element boss} ** Weapon: Soil Shotgun (a spreadshot of earth-element projectiles) ** Weakness: Doom Mine * Capt. Magnetic {Magnet weapon boss} ** Weapon: Magnetic Anchor (an anchor on a chain that is also magnetic--can damage and also pull certain blocks) ** Weakness: Soil Shotgun *** {Boss also has Wire Adaptor} * Capt. Glowbeard {Light element boss} ** Weapon: Luminous Beacon (a sphere of light that can be flung in seven directions and burst on impact) ** Weakness: Sea Harpoon (it damages his power source) * Capt. Killthrust {Harpoon weapon boss} ** Weapon: Sea Harpoon (close-range thrusting harpoon weapon) ** Weakness: Blindside Boomerang *** {Boss also has Helicopter Platform} * Capt. Grandburst {Bomb weapon boss (a mine in this case)} ** Weapon: Doom Mine (a bouncing mine weapon that explodes after three bounces or hits a wall--or enemy) ** Weakness: Burn Cannon * Capt. Blindsider {Boomerang weapon boss} ** Weapon: Blindside Boomerang (a simple yet fast boomerang weapon) ** Weakness: Magnetic Anchor Final Stages Final stages are in the Evil Energy Sunken City Evil Energy Sunken City 1: Flooded Tunnels (how Dive Man gets in) Boss: M-422U (large jellyfish; weak to Magnetic Anchor--hit when dome opens) Evil Energy Sunken City 2: Main City Streets Boss: Jumbig Guard (weak to Sea Harpoon--hit the light under the eyes) Evil Energy Sunken City 3: Barracks Boss: Flying Giant Mantan (Manta Ray--fires three-way laser shots. Weak to Blindside Boomerang) Evil Energy Sunken City 4: Rooftops Boss: Giant Garyoby Chase (outrun the Garyoby and lure it to a beam trap) Evil Energy Sunken City 5: HQ {Boss Rush Here; no other boss after} Evil Energy Sunken City 6: Cyberspace Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Skull Man Clone (weak to Soil Shotgun) --Form 2: Giant Evil Energy Kraken (weak to Luminous Beacon--hit the orb above the eyes) Category:Conceptual fan games